


Out At The Elbows (JaeYong Fanfic).

by PunkRock13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, Homelessness, M/M, Mpreg, NCT 2019, Prostitution, Sad, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:44:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRock13/pseuds/PunkRock13
Summary: This story shows the hard times Taeyong faces as a single parent with a very low income (Can be rather sad at times).  He feels like he has reached the end, then someone comes into his life and changes it for the better.





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully proof read, so I apologise for any mistakes. Also may be triggering to some people. Enjoy :)

Lee Taeyong

Age 24

Single Parent to Rocco and Rico (He is able to get pregnant as in my fanfics all men have the ability to get pregnant 😂)

Unemployed

.

Lee Rocco

Age 5 (Born when Taeyong was 18)

.

Lee Rico

Age 3 (Born when Taeyong was 21)

.

Jung Jaehyun 

Age 24

Owns a cafe.


	2. Out At The Elbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully proof read, so I apologise for any mistakes. Also may be triggering to some people. Enjoy :)

Taeyong had never worked a day in his life. He didn't chose for this to happen, in fact when he was in college it was his dream to run his own music cafe, where people could write, play and listen to music whilst in the calm environment of a cafe. However, this idea went down the drain when on Halloween night at a college party, Taeyong met a man called Konyo, who got him pregnant on the first date.

Taeyong was able to finish the last few months of college and then moved out of his parents house, into a small apartment, welcoming his first child Rocco into the world. Konyo and Taeyong were a somewhat happy couple, until 2 years later when Taeyong found out he was pregnant again. That's when his world really started to fall apart. Konyo no longer wanted such a big responsibility, so he kicked Taeyong, Rocco and his unborn child out of the apartment and never spoke to them again.

This brings us back to the current day. Rocco is now 5 and Rico is 3. After being kicked out, Taeyong and his kids had no where to go. For the past 3 years the small family had been going from shelter to shelter, and food banks to stay alive. Taeyong had started a few jobs but lost them all nearly straight away when the manager found out he had brought his kids with him, unable to afford child care.

Today is Rocco's 5th birthday and as a treat Taeyong had saved up some money to take the boys to a cafe for dinner.

"Okay boys, what would you like?" Taeyong asked.

"Milkshake!" Said Rico. "Me too!" Said Rocco.

"How about you share one? They're quite big."

"No, me want my own. I'm big boy." Argued Rico. Taeyong being the kindhearted Father he was, agreed. It just meant that he wouldn't be eating tonight... again.

"And can we have food Dad? And cake for my birthday?" Asked Rocco.

"Of course you can." Replied Tae.

"Okay thanks Dad. Can I have the chicken nugget meal?"

"Yeah me too." Said Rico.

"Yeah sure, what cake do you both want?"

"Chocolate!" They both shouted excitedly.

"You two are so alike." Taeyong laughed. "Okay, you stay here and I'll go order."

Taeyong went to the counter and greeted the man there. He looked very young and handsome, Taeyong might have blushed a little bit. His name tag said 'Jaehyun.'

"Hi what can I get for you?" Said Jaehyun.

"Hi can I have 2 chicken nugget meals with milkshakes and 2 slices of chocolate cake please?"

"Of course, and what can I get for you?" He asked, noticing that Taeyong had only ordered for the 2 children he was with.

"Oh um, I'm okay thanks." Taeyong smiled, embarrassed.

"Okay, your total is £10.89" Said Jaehyun.

Taeyong started to panic, he didn't realise how much it would be. In the heat of the moment he said yes to everything his kids asked for without adding up the cost. He was 0.89p short.

"Um, actually could I only get one milkshake instead of two please?" Taeyong asked. He couldn't make eye contact with the other man. He felt so humiliated. 

"Sure." Jaehyun replied. "That'll be £9.30"

Taeyong handed him the money, all in change as most of it was pennies he had picked up off the floor. "Sorry about all the change." He said.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Replied Jaehyun. "I'll bring your order over shortly." He said, before leaving to the kitchen.

Taeyong returned to the table.

"Did you order it all Dad?" Asked Rocco, his eyes lighting up with excitement. This is the first time they had gone to a cafe.

"Um, you know how sometimes Daddy doesn't have enough money to buy everything?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, sadly that happened today, so I could only get one milkshake. I'm sorry Rocco." Apologised Taeyong, feeling like the worst Dad in the world.

"Aww, why did that have to happen on my birthday?" Whined Rocco, not understanding the situation. Taeyong started to tear up, he was trying so hard not to break down in public and in front of his children.

"Sorry Rocco, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Jaehyun had come back out from the kitchen early enough to hear the whole conversation, and to see that Taeyong was holding back tears. He instantly felt bad for them. A few minutes later he brought over the order.

"Here you go. Two nugget meals, two milkshakes and two slices of chocolate cake." He said, putting the food on the table for them. His heart was warmed when the little boy gasped from excitement.

"Dad you were tricking me! You did get 2 milkshakes." Rocco laughed.

Taeyong was shocked, he just smiled at Rocco then looked over to talk to the other man but he was gone.

"Boys, eat up. I'll be back in a second." Taeyong said, leaving to find the man.

"Excuse me." Taeyong said to Jaehyun. "Um, I don't have enough money for the second milkshake, but I can give you 70p today and then pay the rest next week."

"Hm? Oh no don't worry about it. It's on the house. Think of it as a birthday present for the kid." Jaehyun replied smiling.

"I-I are you sure?" Taeyong asked. This was the first time someone had done something to help him, and he felt overwhelmed. "T-Thank you." He said, bursting out into tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Jaehyun rushed over to give him a hug. He grabbed some napkins to wipe away the man's tears.

"Sorry." Said Taeyong.

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything wrong." Laughed Jaehyun.

"It's just, you've made my son's birthday so special and you've really helped me today." 

"That's your son?" Jaehyun asked shocked, he looked too young to have kids. "How old are you? Are they both yours?"

"I'm 24 and yes they're both mine."

"Wow, you're the same age as me and you've raised 2 kids. That's amazing, you deserve an award honestly."

"No, I'm a terrible Dad. I wish I could give them better parents." Sighed Taeyong. "Anyway, I better get back to them. Thank you so much for your help today."

"No problem, come back soon." Jaehyun responded. What did he mean he was a terrible Dad? Jaehyun couldn't stop thinking about it. After the family left, he realised that Taeyong didn't have anything to eat. Was he really that poor?

__________

The shelter was cold that night, Taeyong gave the boys his hoodie to keep them warm as they slept. He then went over to the elderly lady that was renting the room next to them.

"Excuse me? Could you watch over my kids tonight? I have a job tonight." Taeyong asked, the lady had looked after his children before when he went out on 'jobs.'

"Of course."

"Thank you." 

Taeyong rushed out. It was cold tonight so he wouldn't get many clients, but he needed money so that he could get extra blankets and food for the boys. Rocco had a school trip coming up too which would cost a fortune. Taeyong would have to work every night up until then to get the money.

(Taeyong's 'job' is prostitution for those of you that haven't guessed. I won't describe the sexual parts though).

Taeyong headed to an empty car park and waited for someone to show up. He managed to earn £30 from one client within the first hour. But it was only getting colder, and Taeyong only had a short sleeved t-shirt and some jeans on. More clients kept coming and Taeyong was awake all night. By the early morning (5 am) Taeyong had made £160. After paying his weekly rent for the room in the shelter, he would only have £130 left. £40 would go towards Rocco's school trip and the rest would go on food and warmth for the boys.

The day was over, Rocco was back from school. After buying groceries, blankets and clothes for the boys, Taeyong was left with £10.

"Hey boys, do you want to go to the cafe again?"

"Yeah!" They both shouted. They deserved a treat, and Taeyong would happily spent his last penny on them.

They headed over to the cafe. "Hello again." Said Jaehyun.

"Hi." Said Taeyong shyly. He might have come to the cafe again as an excuse to see Jaehyun. "Could I get 2 nugget meal and milkshakes please?"

"Are you not gonna order for yourself again?" Jaehyun asked, feeling concerned. 

"Um, no I'm not hungry." Taeyong replied, feeling embarrassed again.

"I hope you don't mind me asking." Jaehyun said, looking around to check no one else was listening. "But do you have some sort of eating disorder?"

"What? No, of course I don't. Why would you think that?" Taeyong asked, shocked.

"It's just cause you're very skinny. Unhealthily skinny, and you never order food here. I'm just worried for your health."

Taeyong sighed. "Well, I haven't got a disorder so don't worry." He didn't know what to say next so he walked away to join his children at the table.

Jaehyun felt bad. He shouldn't have said that.

Time went by fast. A month had passed since that day and they hadn't gone back to the cafe since. Taeyong would spend his nights pleasing clients in order to earn money for his rent and for the children's food. He hadn't eaten or slept since that day either, and he could feel the effects it had on his body. He was ready to give up. He couldn't take much more of this, he was ruining his kids childhood. They deserved a better life with a family that could provide for them.

"Mary, could you watch the kids again tonight? I've got a j- I've got something to do." Said Taeyong.

Before he left, he went over to his sleeping children and kissed them on the head.

"I love you both so much, in the morning the police are going to come and get you and then some lovely people will come and get you and take you to your new home. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to give you a better life, but I was too selfish and wanted you to myself. You're gonna be happy now. You can have toys, new clothes, a new warm house to live in. It'll be perfect, just what you deserve. And Daddy-" Taeyong paused, holding back his tears. "Daddy is gonna do the right thing for once. He's going to make you proud."

Taeyong got up and took one last look at his sleeping children. This is the last time he would see them. 

"Goodbye." He whispered, then walked out into the night. 

Taeyong walked to the cafe, even though it was too late for it to be open, he hoped he could see Jaehyun one last time. When he got there the lights were on, so he walked in.

"I'm sorry we're clos- Oh Taeyong, what are you doing here?" Asked Jaehyun, surprised at the sudden arrival and concerned at how much more weight the boy had lost.

"Um, sorry it's so late. I just wanted to say thank you for when you gave me the extra milkshake. You're the first person to help us like that and I'm just really thankful. Here." Taeyong held out his hand and had to change to pay back for the milkshake.

"I know it's been a while since then, but if I don't pay you back now then I'll never get the chance."

"Taeyong, It's fine really. You don't have to pay me back. I make millions a year just from this cafe alone, one milkshake is nothing."

"Oh, well have the money anyway. I don't need it anymore. I have no use for it." Taeyong place the change on the table. This was it, no turning back now. "I'm going away, so you won't see me now. Maybe you'll see the boys again, I'm not sure exactly where they'll be going, but hopefully they'll remember this place and come visit you."

"Taeyong, are you okay?" Jaehyun asked, something didn't seem right. "Where are the kids?"

"They're safe it's okay. They're going to be the happiest they've ever been." Taeyong started to tear up. "I've got to go now, goodbye Jaehyun." He rushed out, quickly leaving before he got a reply. 

Taeyong walked down the road and stopped at the end, where a bridge stood over top of a busy highway.

Taeyong walked over to the edge, he was shaking but he didn't know what from. It could have been nerves, but it also could have been hunger or exhaustion. 

He grabbed onto the railing and began to raise his leg over. Once both legs were over the railing, he started taking little steps forward. The wind was strong and he couldn't breathe properly. It was a long way down.

He thought about his kids and suddenly he didn't want to jump. He wanted to be with them, but he know it couldn't work out like that. He was doing this for them, to give them a better life. He continued to inch his feet forwards, until his right foot was hanging over the edge. All he had to do now was move his other foot forward and fall.

"Taeyong!" He heard someone shout his name. He turned his head slowly to see Jaehyun running up to him. "Taeyong, what are you doing?" Jaehyun said, grabbing onto his arm.

"L-let go." Whispered Taeyong.

"No, you're not doing this. What about your kids?"

"I'm doing this for them. They can have a better life with a better family."

"No, that is not how it works. They are your kids, they need you. No one else. Now get back over here before I carry you over." Jaehyun said sternly.

"No." Taeyong snatched his arm out of the other's grip. "You are not going to stop me, you're not going to ruin my kid's lives."

"But don't you see? I'm not ruining their lives, you are! By doing this. They're about to lose their Father, the person that they love the most in this world. You mean everything to them, and leaving them would be the worst possible thing you could ever do. They would never forgive you." Jaehyun shouted.

Taeyong couldn't see because of all the tears falling. "You're right." He said. "They won't ever forgive me, because I've made them suffer for so long. But they won't suffer anymore. Please leave Jaehyun. You don't need to see this." Taeyong whispered.

He began to lean his body forward, hoping the wind would give him the extra push he needed, then he felt two arms wrap around his waist, and before he knew it he was lifted over the railing and pushed into the safety of Jaehyun's chest.

"Come on, the boys need you." Said Jaehyun calmly.

Taeyong was in a state of shock. His body was so behind on all nutrients that he could barley walk. Jaehyun carried him to his car and followed his directions to the shelter. Taeyong went in and collected the sleeping children, his arms shaking from how weak he had become, and placed them in Jaehyun's car.

"When we get to mine, you're gonna sleep. Then in the morning you all eat and you and me are gonna talk, okay?" Said Jaehyun. Taeyong just weakly nodded, falling asleep within minutes.

When they got back to Jaehyun's house, he didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he carried the two children into his house and tucked them up together in the spare bed, then went back down to carry Taeyong to bed. His mind was all over the place, how could Taeyong leave his kids behind like that? What was going on?

The morning arrived and Rocco was the first to wake up. He was confused as to where he was, a nice warm comfy bed, something he wasn't used to. He woke up his younger brother and they went on a search around the house to find their Dad. When they left the bedroom, they heard a noise from downstairs, it sounded like a radio.

Jaehyun was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast, when he turned to the doorway there were two nervous looking kids staring at him.

"Hi." He said softly. "I'm Jaehyun. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for both boys to shake. "What are your names?"

"I-I'm Rocco, I'm five years old and he's Rico. He's three." Said the older boy.

"D-daddy?" Rico said, bursting into tears.

"Hey it's okay." Jaehyun picked up Rico and cuddled him. "Come on, let's go wake up Daddy."

"He's here too?" Asked Rocco.

"Of course, he's upstairs."

The children ran over and jumped onto the bed, cuddling up to Taeyong and waking him up. He seemed confused at first then remembered what had happened last night. He looked over to see Jaehyun at the doorway.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes." He smiled.

"Thank you." Taeyong replied, meaning it in more than one way, before he turned to his children and gave them the biggest hug. Jaehyun left to let them have their moment.

"Daddy is this our new house? Is Jaehyun our Daddy too?" Asked Rocco excitedly.

"Um, I don't know Rocco. I need to talk to Jaehyun about everything. And the Daddy thing? Ask Jaehyun about that." Laughed Taeyong. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

The three went downstairs to find Jaehyun finishing the cooking. They had eggs, sausages and toast. "Help yourself everyone."

Rico went over to Jaehyun and tucked on his pyjama leg. "Daddy?" He asked. Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong with a questioning look and Tae just smiled.

"Yes Rico?" Replied Jaehyun.

"Can Daddy eat breakfast today? He's really hungry but he gives us all of his food." Said Rico.

Jaehyun looked up to see Taeyong starting to panic. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was going to ask that." Taeyong apologised. "Come on Rico, let's get some food for you, don't worry about Daddy." The older tried to shuffle the boy away but he was refusing to move or let go of Jaehyun's leg.

"Hey, it's alright. I made enough for everyone. Rico, your Daddy will eat, I promise." Jaehyun picked the boy up. "Should we pick out some food for Daddy?"

"Yeah." Shouted Rico, excitedly.

"Does Daddy like sausage?" Jaehyun asked, looking back at Taeyong suggestively. Taeyong just hit him playfully on the arm and the two laughed.

"Yeah Daddy likes big sausages." Said Rico, completely unaware of what he was saying.

Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong again who had turned a light shade of red. "I mean, he's not wrong." Said Taeyong, hiding his face, causing Jaehyun to laugh hysterically.

The four boys sat down together at the table and enjoyed their breakfast. Taeyong couldn't eat much since his stomach had shrunk, but he was feeling satisfied with what he had. Jaehyun took Rocco to school, whilst Taeyong took Rico to Nursery. Both men arrived back at the house at similar times. They sat down together and had something to drink.

"So, I guess I owe you an explanation." Said Taeyong, breaking the silence.

"I'd like to know a bit about what's going on, but only say what you're comfortable with saying." Replied Jaehyun.

"Okay, but it's a long story so I'll be talking for a while." Sighed Taeyong. "Is there anything in particular you want to ask about?"

"How about you talk to me about your children. How did you end up having the boys? No offence but you seem too young to have children."

"Yeah, I guess I am a bot young. I started dating the boy's dad in college, I was stupid and let him do what he wanted which ended up with me getting pregnant on the first date." Taeyong said.

"College? How old were you?"

"Eighteen."

"Wow, that's so young. What happened after that? Did he stay with you?"

"Yeah, I got kicked out of my parents and lived with him for a while. Everything was great and then I found out I was pregnant again. It was too much for him and he kicked us out. Since then we've been living at different homeless shelters, since I can't afford to rent a proper apartment, and I can't work because I have no childcare for the boys." Sighed Taeyong.

"How long have you all been on the streets?" Asked Jaehyun. feeling sympathetic.

"Since I was 9 weeks pregnant with Rico, so just over three years."

"How did you do it for that long?" Jaehyun asked.

"I had to do it for my kids, I needed to feed them and keep them warm. As long as they were happy, everything was okay."

"You're so strong for going through all of that. I think you're a great person Taeyong, and an even better dad."

"How can you say that after what happened last night? I was going to leave them." Taeyong said, holding back his tears.

"But you didn't. You're still here now and that's all that matters. Everyone has their bad times." Stated Jaehyun, holding onto the other man's hand for comfort. "What was the hardest time for you?"

Taeyong thought for a while, looking confused.

"I guess the hardest part was also the best part." Said Taeyong.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I had to give birth to Rico, that was the hardest part because I was in a homeless shelter. Rocco was asleep and I was on my own. The labour lasted so long and the pain was horrible. I think I passed out a few times, but in the end it was worth it. Even though that was the hardest thing. welcoming both of my boys into the world was the best thing that ever happened to me." Smiled Taeyong.

"I think we should take baby steps. Would you be willing to go to therapy once a week? They can help you with all of your past and present problems." Suggested Jaehyun.

"It's not something I'd be comfortable doing, but I'll give it a try. It'll help the kids right?"

"Of course. And don't worry about money. I've got you all covered, you can stay with me as long as you like."

"Thank you Jaehyun, so much. You've helped us all so much." Taeyong replied, happiness radiating off of him. 

"No need to thank me. It's my pleasure."

Things we're hard to get used to at first, after years on the streets, Taeyong didn't know how to live in a house. He kept turning the lights off to save energy, and leaving the bathroom door open when he used the toilet. Jaehyun assured him it was fine.

The two men helped each other in many different ways, and the children were enjoying their lives more than ever. Taeyong was so happy he went to the cafe that day. It quite literally saved his life.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Also, does anyone want a sequel and if so, what would you like to be put in it? ❤


End file.
